It started with Strawberry Milk
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: When Vienna asks the Doctor to make her some Strawberry Milk, she got more than she asked for. Rated M for a reason,


I'll admit, someone making Strawberry Milk shouldn't be arousing, but he just made it so... hot? The way he reached up to grab the syrup for it just about made me swoon. God I sound like a horny teenager. Shit.

"Something wrong Vi?" He asked me. My real name is Vienna, how boring. Nah, love Austria. Beers and beautiful country side. We'll have to go there sometime. Oh! Vienna when Beethoven was alive! I could meet Beethoven! Oh my- "VIENNA!" The sudden noise sent me flying off my chair backwards. My butt hitting the floor hard, and I mean hard.

"OW! SHIT! FUCKING HELL OH MY GOD!" The Doctor set down my milk and ran over to my side.

"Sorry! You were zoned out!" He said trotting over to me and lifting my sore ass off the floor.

"Ow, my butt. Jesus man!" I said rubbing my ass.

"Sorry, like I said, zoned out." I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and I relaxed.

"It's fine, I think I'm just gonna go lie down." I said starting for my room.

"But I made Strawberry Milk, your favorite?" He offered cutely. I smiled and took my seat again, waiting for him to slide it over.

He pushed the milk my way and as I went to grab it, the cup caught on the cloth he was cleaning the console room with. I felt the cold liquid running down my thighs and soaking through my shirt.

"Oh!" I screamed standing up. "REALLY?" I said looking at him. The Doctor was stood in shock.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to-" I cut him off.

"It's fine. I'll just take a shower... Clean this up please." I said standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

The hot water felt nice on my skin, flowing down my back. I sighed as the heat overwhelmed me. Not just the heat from the water. I've been traveling with the Doctor for almost 8 months now. And it's been the most incredible 8 months of my life. I've seen the stars and planets, other worlds you dream about. I've walked among galaxies where languages and gender, mean nothing. Serious, the goo creatures of Lovionian 53 are very kind. Little slippery.

I remember walking through the fields of these Stargazer Lilies with the Doctor one night, it was the 2nd month I'd been traveling with him and he asked me a question.

"Do you like traveling with me?" He asked nervously. I laughed thinking, 'Of course I do! Who wouldn't?' but the more I thought about it. The harder it was to answer.

"I love traveling with you. Seeing other worlds, other people. It's incredible." I said to him, but this didn't satisfy him.

"But what specifically do you love about it?" he asked me. I sighed and lied down in the lilies looking up at the sky. After a few moments, I felt him lie next to me.

"I can't tell you specifically what I love about it, because I feel like if any part of what we do was left out, it wouldn't be the same. Or I wouldn't love it the same way." I said seriously.

"Can you tell me one thing you love about traveling with me then?" he asked.

"Why is this so important to you?" I asked, feeling slightly interrogated. His smile grew on his face and he looked up at the sky.

"Because I want to show you the most incredible things in the Universe. Maybe some stuff beyond it, if you'd like. But, I can't do that if you don't want to travel with me anymore... And if you didn't like something about traveling with me, then I'd want to change it to make you more comfortable and you know nothing too extreme but we could write something up-" I took his hand and rested our hands on my stomach.

"You ramble a lot." I said stupidly.

"Y-yeah I do..." he said looking at our hands.

"It's cute." I said blankly.

"Thank you..." I could hear him blush. Don't ask me how, you'll never know.

We laid under the stars until finally I woke up in the morning, lying on his chest, watching the sun rise.

The memory of that day brings a fresh set of emotional tears to my eyes, I couldn't help it. My life has changed so much, because of the Doctor. He's opened my eyes, and he'd never believe this if I told him, but he's made me a better person. Taught me things that I could never have learned in a school.

Sobs wracked my body as I dropped to my knees in the shower, then there was frantic knocking at the door.

After cleaning up my ridiculous mess, I decided for a walk in the Tardis.

Vienna, oh my dear Vienna. Where would I be without you? The loss of my Clara... and the Ponds has shattered my soul... I didn't think it was possible for someone to walk into my life and love me so much, without ever pronouncing the words to me.

Everyday, no matter how much she'd deny it, I see the look of love in her eyes. And I want to make her mine, and give her my soul, but I can't. Why? WHY CAN'T I LOVE? Why must I travel alone in this universe? Haven't I suffered enough from my own mistakes? I've killed so many, but saved so many more? Can't I just have one person who won't leave me? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!

I rested my head on the walls of my beloved Tardis. I have her, but I need more... I crave her, everyday like a drug. My drug. It's true, that once I got a taste of her, I'd never let her leave the doors of the Tardis without me ever again... I need her... I love her.

I continued my walk, deeper and deeper into the Tardis. My thoughts spiraling and contorting in my brain, when a thud shook me from my head. I walked towards the door that I heard the sound and held my sonic in front of me. The steam was coming out from under the door, and sobs echoed from the room. Vienna. Is she hurt?! Is someone hurting her?! Is she scared?! Homesick?! I knocked frantically on the door.

"Vienna? Vi? Are you alright!?" I asked to the door. I heard a hiccup and a broken sob escaped, and I found myself turning the handle without even thinking twice. And the sight I saw wasn't what I was expecting. She was curled up in the corner of the shower sobbing into her knees, rocking herself gently.

My hearts lurched at the though of her being upset, a few stray tears coming to my eyes. I walked over and scooped her up in my arms, instinctively her arms went around my neck and she cried into my shoulder. I carried her to her room and set her down, sitting next to her and held her when she crawled back into my lap. Her shaking form scared me for what was to come. Of what we couldn't escape, her own mortality.

I woke up in the morning in my bed, with the sheets wrapped tightly around me. I felt a hand run down my bare back, it was soothin- Wait... Bare back? I gripped the sheets and sat up, seeing the Doctor's shocked face next to me.

"S-sorry! You were crying and you didn't want me to leave so I stayed and you were to tired to put on clothes and I didn't think you'd want me to put them on you so I just stayed-" I kissed his cheek gently and smiled.

"Thank you, for staying." I said lying back down.

"Y-you're welcome..." The Doctor said, relaxing slightly.

"I want to go somewhere." I said turning to face him. He smiled brightly and jumped out of my bed.

"There's an ocean on Xanthian 324 that has the most beautiful sand that you've ever seen! You'd love it! I'll go put in the coordinates right now!" He said heading for the door.

"Wait!" He turned to look at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking worried again. I sat up again, clutching my sheet to my chest tightly.

"I want to go to the field of Stargazer lilies again... Just as the sun is setting. That's what I was to see... Please?" I asked. He looked at me, confused.

"But we've already gone there." He said, sounding slightly like a child refused a toy.

"Humany Whumany feelings Doctor, please?" I begged. His resolve slipped and I knew that I'd won.

"Alright, we'll go when they're in full bloom! Does that sound okay?" I smiled.

"It sounds perfect. Shoo, I got to get dressed." I said watching him leave.

Boy, was he in for a surprise.

Sometimes I wonder if he makes half of the stuff he says up.

'Did you know that the name Stargazer comes from a gentleman who swore the people who saw the lilies could only see them if they looked at the stars first?'

'Did you know that blankets were originally used for ceremonial purposes?'

"Doctor, you're rambling again." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, ah, sorry. My mistake." I smiled again.

"I believe I've told you before, it's cute." I said patting his cheek and sitting down on the blanket.

"Why did you ask to come back here?" He said sitting next to me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Because I love this place. It's so beautiful, and I wanted to ask you something." I said lying back.

"What would that be?" He said lying down as well. I threaded my fingers into his and set our hands on my stomach.

"Why me?" I asked. He was silent for a while, almost to the point I thought I offended him.

"Because in the whole universe, if there was one thing that I would miss more than Gallifrey, it would be you. You're laugh, you're smile, everything that adds up to you I'd miss... I'd miss you so much if you left, it might kill me." He grips my hand tighter.

"I don't want to leave, if that's what you're worried about." I said smiling. His hand relaxed lightly, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Then why are we here?" He asked. I sat up and threw my leg over his lap and straddled him. "Vienna, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Doctor, I've waited 6 months to be here with you again, and I've waited 3 months to tell you this." I lowered my lips to his ears.

"I love you..." I whispered softly into his ear.

His hands gripped my hips and pushed me onto the ground gently.

"We can't do this." He said to me, running his hands down my legs.

"Please..." I said, tugging on his jacket.

"Oh Vienna... You'll be the death of me." He whispered as he started kissing my stomach.

"Don't say that..." I begged, running my fingers through his hair.

"What do you want me to say?" He said looking up at me from between my legs.

"Tell me that you love me." I moaned. He smirked and rubbed me gently.

"I love you Vi." He said kissing my leg.

"No... Don't call me Vi." He smiled at that, he'd always hated that nickname, saying it was a waste of a beautiful name.

"Vienna." He moaned softly. I shivered at the sheer tone of his voice.

I tugged on his jacket, pulling it off his body and throwing it to the ground. My lips ached for his, but he was doing such beautiful things to my legs, I could barely breathe.

"Kiss me..." I whimpered softly. He hovered over my leg for a moment longer, placing a searing kiss where my legs meet and kissed his way up my body.

"My dear, I _am_ kissing you. I'm kissing you everywhere." He said kissing everywhere but my lips.

"I want you to kiss me on my lips, Doctor. Please..." I gasped into the air. The Doctor kisses my jaw, but finally planted a kisses right on my chin... MY CHIN!? "Doctor, please!" I begged and pulled him to my lips. He kissed my slowly as his hands found my center again.

"So beautiful..." He said kissing my jaw and lips.

"Doctor..." I gasped. His hands tugged my pants off and kissed my jaw. My hands undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed him back down on the ground.

"Someone wants to be on top." He chuckled.

"Oh don't test me." I growled softly. I unzipped his jeans and pulled him out.

"Vienna..." He breathed. I smiled and pumped him slowly, savoring the look on his face. He shut his eyes tightly and breathed deeply.

"Something wrong Doctor?" I asked sweetly. He growled.

"Yes, your clothes are still on." He said sitting up and pulling my shirt off, leaving me in my bra. He leaned forward and captured my lips in another kiss, rubbing my chest. The Doctor's hand wrapped around me, un-clipping my bra, leaving me bare, in a field of flowers.

"Doctor, hold on a second." I said pulling away from our kiss.

"Something wrong?" He asked holding my face in his hands. I leaned my face into his touch gently, watching him smile.

"I've never done this before..." I blushed. He swallowed hard.

"Are you sure? We don't have to-" I kissed him.

"Doctor, I'm naked, with you, in a field of stargazer lilies, with a sunset happening right above me. I want you to have it." I breathed. He smiled and kissed my shoulder, lying me back again.

"It would be my honor..." He said rubbing my legs gently, which I opened for him. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way, leaving them forgotten on the ground. The Doctor's hips settled against mine, drawing a moan from my lips. His fingers tangled with mine, resting them behind my head slightly. "This will hurt. And it's the only time I'll ever hurt you..." He said kissing my neck, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Doctor... Look at me, please." His eyes found mine, as he looked at me.

"Are you sure you want this?" He said, looking directly at me.

"I want you." And with those words, I felt him enter me slowly. Pain coursed through me, a pained whimper coming from my lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" He said, stopping his progress.

"N-No... Don't stop." He nodded and kissed me, holding my hands. Finally, he stopped, his hips hitting mine.

"Tell me when." He said, kissing my shoulder and up to my lips. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, waiting for the pain to subside. After a few moments I pushed back against him gently. I felt him smile against my neck and begin to move slowly.

"Doctor." I rasped, unable to think of anything but his name and the things he was doing to me.

"Vienna..." He moaned against my lips. He kissed me deeply and rubbed my hips.

"Faster." I begged him. He complied and picked up the pace. It seemed like hours, us moving together like that. He let my hands go to support himself better, allowing me to tangle my fingers in his hair. I ran my fingers down his back, lightly scratching him with my nails on the way back up. He thrusted into me sharply at this, causing me to gasp in pain.

"Sorry!" He said.

"Oh, Doctor... Don't stop..." I egged him on.

His thrust became faster and harder, pounding me deeply, into oblivion. He kissed my breasts lightly and nips gently.

"Doctor... Please." I begged. I gripped his shoulders as he moved harder.

"Are you close?" He kissed my jaw.

"Yes... Doctor, harder." I moaned into his shoulder. He smiled and moved harder, kissing my stomach. The Doctor's hands grabbed my face and kissed me. Moving impossibly fast. "Don't pull out, Doctor..." I begged. He looked concerned for a moment, but I kissed him, erasing any doubt from his thoughts.

"Vienna." He moaned. I felt a warmth spread throughout my lower half as the Doctor stilled. We were silent for a while, just enjoying the afterglow. Out of nowhere, I started laughing. The Doctor lifted his head and looked at me concerned. "What?" He asked nervously.

"Sorry! No, you were amazing!" I said kissing him, trying to ease his nervous thoughts.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because this all started because of Strawberry Milk." I smiled.

"Vienna, this started way before I made you that strawberry milk."


End file.
